Were You My Friend?
by Assarishita
Summary: Het verleden moet vergeten worden, want het is niet de toekomst. Maar soms haalt het verleden je in. Er komt een nieuwe studente naar Zweinstein. Een van haar geheimen word snel ontdekt, maar dat is niet alles. DISCONTINUED
1. Verrassingen

**Where you my friend?**

**Summary: **Het verleden zou vergeten moeten worden, want het is niet de toekomst. Maar wat als het verleden je blijft achtervolgen? Een nieuwe studente komt naar Zweinstein en ze zit in hetzelfde jaar als Fred en George. Ze heeft een geheim dat de tweeling snel ontdekt. Maar dat is niet haar enige geheim. Haar andere geheim is veel serieuzer…en gevaarlijker.

**Disclaimer: **Ik heb Harry Potter niet verzonnen, al zou ik dat wel willen. Alleen Savannah is van mij.

**A/N: **Ik heb al een verhaal over Artemis Fowl in het engels. Toen dacht ik: laat ik ook eens een Nederlands verhaal schrijven, daarom heb ik dit idee uitgewerkt. Alles dat cursief is geschreven zijn gedachten. Bij flashbacks of dromen is alles wat onderstreept is een gedachte. Veel plezier met lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 1- Verrassingen en Geheimen**

**Savannah POV**

Geweldig. De eerste schooldag en ze was te laat. Vorige week had ze bericht gekregen dat ze als uitwisselingsstudente naar Zweinstein mocht. Ze zou beginnen in het 4e jaar. Op de heenweg naar het station had ze wat problemen in de vorm van een weerwolf. Daardoor kwam ze te laat en mistte ze de trein. Ze moest de hele weg naar Zweinstein vliegen en het was buiten 2 graden onder 0. Toen ze eindelijk bij de school was, kwam ze erachter dat die weerwolf haar koffer kapot had gemaakt, waardoor haar uniform eruit was gevallen. Haar broek was verscheurd waar hij haar gebeten had en ze zat onder de modder. Tot overmaat van ramp begon het ook nog te regenen. Ze zuchtte diep.

_Het kan niet erger worden dan dit_

'Hé, wat doe jij daar? De sorteerceremonie is al begonnen!' riep een man naar haar.

Hij droeg een lang zwart gewaad en vettig zwart haar plakte aan zijn gezicht door de regen.

_Het kan dus altijd erger_

De man liep op haar af en pakte haar bij de arm.

'Wat doe je hier? Je bent te laat. Ik zal je mee moeten nemen naar het schoolhoofd'

'Meneer, als ik u was zou ik mijn arm loslaten' zei ze rustig.

'En waarom dan wel onderdeurtje? Wat zou jij me nou kunnen doen?'sneerde hij.

_Noemde hij me net een onderdeurtje? Hoe durft hij? _

Ze pakte haar toverstok uit haar zak.

'Facilio!'

Een lichtstraal schoot uit haar toverstok en raakte de man vol in zijn borst. Hij vloog tien meter achteruit en kwam tot stilstand bij de rand van een groot meer.

_Zo, nu eerst maar de Grote Zaal zoeken_

Ze gooide haar lange roodbruine haren over haar schouders en liep richting het grote kasteel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Fred POV**

De sorteerceremonie was afgelopen en ze zaten net van het feestmaal te genieten toen de deuren van de Grote Zaal openvlogen. In de deuropening stond een meisje met lange roodbruine haren die aan haar gezicht plakte. Ze was nat en modderig. Haar blauwe T-shirt zat vol moddervlekken en haar spijkerbroek was aan de linkerkant tot aan de knie opengescheurd. De rechterkant lag helemaal aan flarden. In haar hand hield ze een toverstok en ze had een grote blauwe bloem in haar haren.

_Wat komt die hier nu weer doen_

Er steeg gefluister op aan de tafels. Iedereen wilde weten wie dat meisje was en wat ze hier kwam doen.

'Misschien is het Perkamentus kleindochter?' hoorde hij Ron zeggen.

'Heeft Perkamentus dan kinderen?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Dat weet ik eigenlijk niet' zei Ron nadenkend.

Hij grinnikte. Zijn broertje kon soms zo stom zijn.

Het meisje liep naar voren zonder zich iets aan te trekken van het geroezemoes in de zaal. Ze liep naar de lerarentafel en zei iets tegen Perkamentus. Hij knikte en professor Banning liep met haar mee door een deur achterin de zaal. Perkamentus stond op en schraapte zijn keel.

'Sorry voor de onderbreking. Het schijnt dat onze uitwisselingsstudente is gearriveerd. Er waren wat probleempjes op de weg hier naartoe, vandaar dat ze wat laat is. Ze zal nu gesorteerd worden. Ga alsjeblieft verder met het feestmaal'

'Een uitwisselingsstudente? Hoe kan het dat wij daar niets van weten?' vroeg George naast hem.

'Ik weet het niet. Ik heb er nog nooit van gehoord' zei hij.

'Ik heb Perkamentus volgens mij wel iets horen zeggen over een uitwisseling. Het moet vlak voor de zomervakantie zijn geweest. Even denken… Ja, nu weet ik het weer. Er werd een student uitgewisseld met een school in Ierland. Dat moet zij zijn geweest' zei Harry.

'Had je dat niet aan ons kunnen vertellen?' zei een verontwaardigde Ron naast hem.

'Sorry, ik was het eigenlijk helemaal vergeten' zei Harry terwijl hij zich op zijn hoofd krabde.

_Uit Ierland, nietwaar? Dit kan nog leuk worden._

Het meisje kwam de zaal weer binnen gevolgd door professor Banning. Banning ging haar voor naar de tafel van Griffoendor en hield halt bij Fred en George.

'Fred, George, ik reken op jullie om haar zich hier thuis te laten voelen. Ze zit bij jullie in het jaar, dus maak haar een beetje wegwijs. En geen flauwe grappen dit keer'

De tweeling knikte. Het meisje ging tussen hen in zitten en schepte wat eten op haar bord.

'Ik verga van de honger. Het is een heel eind vanuit Ierland hier naartoe op de bezem' zuchtte ze met een opvallend heldere stem.

'Ben je hier helemaal vanuit Ierland naartoe komen vliegen?' vroeg hij verbaasd.

Ze knikte.

'Ja, het was eigenlijk de bedoeling dat ik met de trein naar het vliegveld ging, vanaf het vliegveld naar Engeland en vanaf het vliegveld hiernaartoe met de trein. Alleen miste ik de trein naar het vliegveld en moest ik het hele eind vliegen'

'Waarom miste je de trein?' vroeg George.

'Ik was op weg naar het station toen ik werd aangevallen door een weerwolf. Daarom ligt mijn broek nu aan flarden. Hij heeft ook mijn koffer kapot gebeten, dus mijn uniform en wat andere kleren zijn weg' zij ze terwijl ze haar schouders ophaalde.

Fred keek naar Perkamentus. Hij fluisterde iets in het oor van professor Anderling. Ze knikte en stond op. Ze liep naar het meisje toe.

'Als u even mee zou willen komen. U kunt een reserve uniform lenen. Het meisje knikte en liep achter professor Anderling aan. Ze aten verder van het vele eten, grappen makend en kletsend. Het meisje en professor Anderling kwamen de zaal weer binnen en liepen terug naar de tafel. Het meisje ging weer tussen hen in zitten.

'Meneer Wemel en meneer Wemel, ik weet zeker dat professor Banning het hier al met jullie over heeft gehad, maar ik zeg het nog maar eens. Haal geen flauwe grappen uit met onze uitwisselingsstudente. Ze is hier nieuw en kent jullie reputatie nog niet. Bovendien lijkt het me niet zo'n goed idee'

De tweeling knikte en professor Anderling liep weer terug naar de lerarentafel.

'Jullie reputatie?' vroeg het meisje verbaasd.

George knikte.

'Wij zijn de grappenmakers van de school. Als je een goede grap wilt, moet je bij ons zijn'

'Niemand kan aan ons tippen' vulde Fred hem aan.

Het meisje lachte.

'Ik vind jullie nu al aardig. Dat zeiden ze ook over mij op mijn andere school'

'Haal jij dan ook graag grappen uit?' vroeg hij.

Ze knikte.

'Heb je eigenlijk ook een naam?' vroeg Fred.

'Savannah' zei ze.

'Doopnamen en achternamen?' vroeg Fred

'Savannah Naíra Shaylana Rosemary Ashling Mirany Athena Artemisia Forester'

'Dat zijn veel namen' lachte hij.

Ze trok een gezicht.

'Weet ik. Mijn ouders konden niet kiezen, dus hebben ze me heel veel doopnamen gegeven'

'Leuk je te ontmoeten. We zullen even iedereen voorstellen. Dit zijn Hermelien, Ron, Ginny en Harry. Ik ben Fred en dit is George. We wensen je alvast succes met ons uit elkaar houden'

'Leuk jullie te ontmoeten. En dat uit elkaar houden zal niet zo'n groot probleem worden. Ik ben het gewend. Ik heb tweelingzusjes.'

_Ze gaapt Harry niet aan. Ze is nog leuker dan ik dacht. _

George pakte haar hand.

'Ik weet zeker dat wij het allemaal goed met je kunnen vinden' zei hij.

'Daar ben ik blij om'

Toen gingen ze verder met eten en feesten.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Zo, dat was hoofdstuk 1. Wat vond je ervan? Het was eigenlijk meer een inleiding. Het echte verhaal begint in het volgende hoofdstuk. Misschien ga ik dit verhaal ook nog in het Engels vertalen. In ieder geval, laat een review achter en vertel me wat je er van vond.


	2. Geheimen en een Kus

**A/N: **Het verhaal gaat nu echt beginnen! Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden. Veel plezier met lezen! In het eerste hoofdstuk schreef ik alles in iemands POV, maar dat lukte niet zo goed. In het engels wel, maar hier ben ik er maar mee gestopt.

**Hoofdstuk 2- Geheimen en een kus**

_The future has a way of arriving unannounced- George Will _

Die avond in zaten ze nog wat na te kletsen over de zomervakantie. Harry's zomervakantie was zoals altijd verschrikkelijk geweest, Hermelien was met haar ouders naar Frankrijk geweest en de Wemels hadden de hele vakantie zo weinig mogelijk gedaan. Savannah zat in een stoel. Ze had de hele avond nog maar weinig gezegd.

_Wat zou zij gedaan hebben in de vakantie?_

'Savannah, wat heb jij gedaan in de zomervakantie?' vroeg Harry

Ze aarzelde even voordat ze zij:

'Ik ben met mijn ouders mee gegaan naar Griekenland. Een paar van hun vrienden en hun zoon gingen ook mee'

'Leuk. Jullie hebben zeker de hele vakantie gefeest?' vroeg Ron

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Nee, ik heb me de hele vakantie in mijn hotelkamer opgesloten en ben er alleen uitgekomen om te eten'

'Waarom?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Als je in Griekenland bent moet je toch iets van de cultuur bekijken?'

'Hermelien, niet iedereen is zo'n kennisfreak als jij' kreunde Ron.

'Nee, dat is het niet. Dat zou ik normaal ook gedaan hebben. Alleen moest ik van mijn ouders die jongen meenemen en ik kan hem niet uitstaan. Ik heb de hele vakantie geprobeerd hem te ontlopen. Het was verschrikkelijk' zuchtte ze.

'Ik weet hoe dat gevoeld moet hebben' lachte Harry.

'Hoezo?' vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

'Ik woon bij mijn oom, tante en neef. Ze zijn alledrie verschrikkelijk'

Savannah lachte.

'Ik ga maar eens naar bed. Het was een en al spanning vandaag. Ik ben uitgeput' zei ze.

Ze geeuwde en liep de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzaal.

'Ik denk dat ik ook maar eens naar bed ga' zei Hermelien.

'Zullen wij ook maar naar bed gaan? Het is al laat' vroeg Harry.

Ze knikte allemaal en stonden op naar de slaapzaal te gaan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volgende morgen waren Savannah, Fred en George op weg naar hun eerste les. Toen ze de hoek om liepen knalde Savannah tegen iemand omhoog en viel op de grond. De boeken die ze in haar armen droeg vlogen alle kanten uit. Ze stond op en wreef over haar hoofd.

'Kun je niet uit je doppen kijken' snauwde de persoon waar ze tegenaan was gelopen.

'Sorry ik…… jíj!'

Nu pas keek ze op en haar gezicht vertrok van afschuw.

'O, heel fijn. Wat doe jij hier?' zei Draco Malfidus.

'Ik zit hier op school' zei ze met haar kaken op elkaar geklemd.

'Geweldig. Het was al erg genoeg om de hele vakantie met je opgescheept te zitten'

'Denk je dat ik het leuk vond?' zei ze. Je kon de walging van haar gezicht aflezen.

'Huh, is hij degene waar je mee op vakantie bent geweest?' zei George verbaasd.

Ze knikte en draaide zich om.

'Laten we gaan' siste ze tussen haar tanden door.

'Ik snap echt niet waarom onze ouders vrienden zijn. Een tovenaar die getrouwd is met een elf. En ik dacht dat het erg was om met een modderbloedje te trouwen' hoorde ze Malfidus lachend tegen Korzel en Kwast zeggen.

Savannah bleef stokstijf staan. Razendsnel pakte ze haar tegen toverstok en draaide zich om. Ze beende naar Malfidus toe, pakte hem vast bij zijn kraag en duwde haar toverstok tegen zijn keel.

'What did you just say?' gromde ze.

Malfidus slikte maar zei niets. Ze liet hem los en hij viel op de grond. Ze liep terug naar Fred en George, maar halverwege draaide ze zich om en riep: 'Salivata'

Even zweemde er een rode gloed om Malfidus keel en toen was het weg. Meteen begon hij over te geven.

'Wat heb je gedaan?' wist hij nog net uit te brengen.

'De volgende keer als je mij of mijn ouders beledigd kom je er heel wat slechter van af. Dat beloof ik je' siste ze hem toe.

Ze liep terug naar de tweeling. Malfidus strompelde weg, waarschijnlijk om naar de ziekenzaal te gaan.

'Dat was geweldig!' juichte George.

'Wat was dat voor een spreuk?' vroeg Fred.

Ze bloosde een beetje en gaf toen antwoord.

'Die spreuk heb ik zelf bedacht. Op mijn oude school zat een meisje aan wie ik een gruwelijke hekel had. Dus heb ik de spreuk verzonnen om haar uit mijn buurt te houden'

'Je moet hem ons ook leren' zei Fred.

Ze knikte.

'Natuurlijk. Maar laten we nu maar naar de les gaan. We zijn al laat'

Ze haastte zich weg door de gangen naar hun les Geschiedenis van de Toverkunst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die middag kwamen ze Harry en de anderen tegen in de Grote Zaal voor het middageten.

'Hebben jullie al gehoord wat Savannah met Malfidus heeft gedaan?' vroegen Fred en George.

'Ja' zei Ron.

'Nee' zeiden Harry en Hermelien.

'Wat dan?'

'Ze heeft hem aan het kotsen gemaakt. Echt geweldig, jullie hadden het moeten zien' grinnikten ze.

'Madame Pleister heeft hem zo weer opgelapt' zuchtte Hermelien.

'Nee' zei Savannah

'Wat nee?' vroeg Ron verbaast.

'Er is geen drankje of spreuk die help tegen deze spreuk. Na twee dagen is het uitgewerkt, maar tot die tijd kun je lachen' grijnsde ze.

Iedereen lachte. Ze aten hun middageten en kletsten over de eerste schooldag. Ron klaagde over het vele huiswerk, Hermelien was enthousiast over een of ander vak, Harry vroeg zich af wanneer er weer Zwerkbal trainingen waren, Savannah las een boek en de tweeling zat te smoezen, waarschijnlijk over een of andere grap die ze aan het voorbereiden waren. Harry's oog viel op het boek dat Savannah aan het lezen was. Er stonden rare woorden op de kaft die hij niet kende.

'Welke taal is dat?'

Savannah keek op van haar boek.

'Sorry?'

Hij wees naar haar boek.

'In welke taal is je boek geschreven?'

'Gaelic. Dat is de Ierse taal.' zei ze.

'Wat staat er op de kaft?' vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

'Cha tèid nì sam bith san dòrn dùinte. Dat betekent: niets komt in een gesloten vuist. Ik moet het trouwens terugbrengen naar de bibliotheek'

'Ik ga met je mee. Ik wil nog een boek over dementors zoeken.' zei Harry.

Harry zat naast Savannah. Ze stonden allebei op. Toen Savannah wilde gaan lopen, bleef haar voet hangen achter een stoelpoot waardoor ze omviel. Harry probeerde haar op te vangen, maar viel ook om. Hij lande bovenop haar, waarbij hun lippen elkaar raakten. Harry sprong meteen op en trok haar overeind. Ze bloosde allebei. Hermelien, Ron en George staarde hen met open mond aan en Fred begon te joelen.

'Sorry' mompelde Harry.

'Het geeft niet' mompelde ze terug.

'Het was mijn eigen schuld. Bedankt dat je me op wilde vangen. Zullen we nu dan maar snel gaan?'

Harry knikte en ze liepen snel de Grote Zaal uit, de andere verbaasd achterlatend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**  
A/N: **Pfoe, het is een stuk moeilijke om in het Nederlands te schrijven dan ik dacht. Dit verhaal wordt niet zo vaak bijgewerkte, want ik ben ook een ander verhaal aan het schrijven wat ik vaker moet updaten. Iedereen die dit leest: LAAT EEN REVIEW ACHTER!!!! Anders denk ik dat niemand het leest, of dat niemand het goed vind. Ik update niet totdat ik 2 reviews heb gekregen voor dit hoofdstuk.


	3. Dance With Me

**A/N: **Wiiiiiiiiieeeeeee!! Hoofdstuk 3! Ik had echt geen idee hoe het verder moest, maar ik heb mijn best gedaan iets leuks te verzinnen. Nu weet ik echt niks meer, dus hulp voor de volgende hoofdstukken zou fijn zijn. Alvast bedankt.

**Hoofdstuk 3- Wat!?**

_All would live long, but none would be old- Benjamin Franklin_

Ze hadden Kruidenkunde. Fred, George en Savannah waren een plant aan het bestuderen met een ingewikkelde naam die ze alweer vergeten waren. Ze verveelden zich dood. Fred en George waren propjes naar de andere leerlingen aan het schieten en Savannah keek geamuseerd toe.

'De propjes zijn op' deelde Fred hen mee.

'Wat moeten we nu dan doen?' vroeg George.

Ze keken allebei naar Savannah. Die stak haar handen in de lucht.

'Kijk niet naar mij. Ik zou het ook niet weten' zei ze.

Ze staarden alledrie voor zich uit en Savannah begon een deuntje te fluiten. De plant begon te bewegen. Hij draaide zich in haar richting en het leek alsof hij mee wiegde op de muziek. De tweeling keek verbijsterd van de plant naar Savannah.

'Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg George verbaast.

'Hoe doe ik wat?' vroeg Savannah terwijl ze hem vragend aankeek.

Hij wees naar de plant.

'Die plant. Hij beweegt. Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg hij nog eens.

'Ik weet het niet. Dat doen planten altijd als ik in de buurt ben' zei ze, haar schouders ophalend.

'Waarom?' vroeg Fred

'Kun je zelf niks bedenken?' antwoordde ze glimlachend.

Hier moest hij even diep over nadenken.

_Een tovenaar die getrouwd is met een elf. _Was dat niet wat Malfidus had gezegd? Hij had er toen geen aandacht aan besteed, maar nu kreeg het een heel nieuwe betekenis.

'Je bent een half elf?' giste hij.

Ze knikte.

'Maar ik dacht dat elven veel ouder werden dan mensen' zei George.

'Hoe oud denk je dat ik ben?' vroeg ze grijnzend.

'64' gokte George.

'Nee'

'81' zei Fred

'Nee. Zal ik het dan maar gewoon vertellen?' vroeg Savannah

'Doe maar. Anders blijven we bezig' zei George.

'76'

'Wow' zeiden ze allebei tegelijk.

'Ik heb trouwens al eerder op Zweinstein gezeten. Zo'n vijftig jaar geleden heb ik hier een paar jaar op school gezeten. Voordat we naar Ierland verhuisden' zei ze.

Athena Soltin, een 5e jaars, kwam de kas binnenlopen. Ze keek even rond en kwam toen op hun tafeltje aflopen.

'Savannah Arren?' vroeg ze.

Savannah knikte.

'We geven morgen een feestje om het begin van het schooljaar te vieren. Perkamentus vertelde dat je goed kon zingen, dus vroegen we ons af of je een liedje zou willen zingen. Je kunt nu meekomen om te oefenen als je wil. Het is allemaal geregeld' zei Athena.

'Okay, waarom niet?' antwoordde Savannah.

Ze stopte haar boeken in haar tas en zwaaide hem over haar schouders.

'See you later' zei ze voor ze wegliep, achter Athena aan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De leerlingenkamer zat vol met leerlingen die een act zouden doen op het feestje. Er was een jongleur (met chocokikkers), een bandje, een dichter en nog wat andere acts.

'Welk liedje moet ik zingen?' vroeg Savannah aan Athena.

'Maakt niet uit. Zolang het maar een beetje passend is. Je moet over 5 minuten op om te oefenen' antwoordde ze afwezig.

Ze keken nog even naar de jongleur en toen was het haar beurt.

Ze begon te zingen:

'_C'mon c'mon c'mon hey hey  
C'mon and dance with me hey hey hey_

_I tell you something you gotta know it's true  
From the first moment I laid eyes on you  
Saw something special  
Saw something I need_

_Something so perfect it's hard to believe_

_Some things in live you know you just can't explain  
The rest you just don't need to know_

_C'mon and dance with me  
Dance with me tonight  
We're gonna bring the house down until the daylight  
So give me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Let's get this party started  
C'mon and dance with me tonight_

_C'mon c'mon c'mon hey (yeah) hey (yeah)  
C'mon and dance with me  
Hey hey hey_

_Now here he comes he walking over to me  
Is it real  
Or is it Fantasy?_

_C'mon and dance with me  
Dance with me tonight We're gonna bring the house down until the daylight  
So give me a reason  
Give me a sign  
Let's get this party started  
C'mon and dance with me tonight' _

'Het gaat nog verder, maar dat duurt nu even te lang' verontschuldigde ze.

Halverwege het liedje waren Fred, George, Harry, Ron en Hermelien de leerlingenkamer binnengekomen. Ze begonnen te klappen.

'Dat was fantastisch' riep Ron.

Ze maakte een buiging en sprong van het podium af. Fred en George sleepten haar meteen weg.

'Je zou ons die spreuk nog leren' zei George

'Nu?'

'Nu' zeiden ze tegelijkertijd.

Ze sleepte haar mee door de gangen naar een leeg lokaal.

'Begin maar. Wij luisteren.'

Ze aarzelde.

'Je zegt gewoon "Salivata". Ik weet eigenlijk niet zo goed wat je moet doen. Oh, je moet je wel inbeelden _wat _je iemand wil laten uitkosten'

'_Wat _je iemand wil laten kotsen?' vroeg de tweeling.

'Ja. Je kunt iemand ook vlinders of kakkerlakken ofzo laten uitkosten' knikte Savannah.

'Vet' grijnsde ze

'Maar tenzij jullie het op elkaar uit willen proberen kunnen we nu niet oefenen' waarschuwde ze.

Fred en George keken elkaar ongemakkelijk aan.

'Liever niet'

'Zullen we dan maar weer terug gaan?' vroeg ze glimlachend

Ze knikten en liepen het lokaal uit. Savannah liep weer tegen Malfidus aan.

'Jij weer' gromde hij.

'Hey Malfidus' zei Fred terwijl hij kots geluiden maakte.

Malfidus liep rood aan.

'Wist je dat ze je ook kikkers kan laten kotsen?' zei George liefjes.

Nu was zijn hoofd paars geworden. Hij draaide zich om en beende weg. Fred en George gaven elkaar een high-five. Weer terug in de lerarenkamer was de repetitie afgelopen.

'Vind je het erg als we de anderen vertellen dat je een half-elf bent?' fluisterde Fred

Ze lachte.

'Natuurlijk niet'

'Waar waren jullie?' vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig.

'Gaat je niks aan, broertje' zei Fred

'We moeten jullie iets vertellen' zei George met glinsterende ogen.

'Wat?' vroeg Hermelien.

'Savannah is een half-elf. Ze is al 76' vertelde Fred

Alle hoofden draaiden zich in haar richting. Ze lachte ongemakkelijk.

'Kijk niet zo naar me. Ik ben geen interessante bezienswaardigheid'

'76' fluisterde Ron eerbiedig.

'Heb je dan nooit eerder op school gezeten?' vroeg Hermelien nadenkend.

Ron kreunde.

'Echt weer iets voor jou om dat te vragen' zei hij tegen Hermelien.

Hermelien werd een beetje rood.

'Ik mag het toch wel vragen?' snauwde ze naar hem.

Ron rolde met zijn ogen.

'Jawel hoor. Ongeveer vijftig jaar geleden heb ik ook een paar jaar op Zweinstein gezeten. Dat was voor we naar Ierland verhuisde. Daar ben ik vorig jaar weer naar school gegaan' zei Savannah.

'Oh' zei Ron schaapachtig.

'Harry, gaat het wel? Je ziet ineens zo wit' vroeg George bezorgd.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

'Vijftig jaar geleden zat Voldemort hier op school' zei hij.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Dus. Wat vond je ervan? Het gaat nu toch wel een beetje dramatisch worden, je bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben een songfic aan het schrijven over Artemis Fowl. Weet iemand nog leuke liedjes? Het liedje in dit hoofdstuk was trouwens 'Dance With Me' van Jump5


	4. Problemen

**A/N: **Bedankt Annetje voor de tip. Ik had echt geen flauw idee wat ik moest schrijven. Ik heb ook nog een week griep gehad, maar hier is toch hoofdstuk 4. Veel plezier met lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 4- Problemen**

_To repeat what others have said, requires educations, to challenge it, requires brains- Mary Pettibone Poole_

'Dat weet ik' zei Savannah zacht.

'Hij zat bij me in de klas' voegde ze er nog aan toe.

Iedereen keek haar geschokt aan. Ze keek wazig voor zich uit, alsof ze naar het verleden aan het kijken was. Niemand wist wat hij moest zeggen.

'Waarom heb je dat niet gezegd?' wist Hermelien uiteindelijk uit te brengen.

Ze haalde haar schouders op.

'Ik praat er niet graag over. Mensen worden bang voor je als ze zoiets horen, daarom vertel ik het nooit'

Het werd die avond niet gezellig meer. Harry en Savannah keken elkaar niet meer aan en spraken geen woord. Zelfs de grappen van de tweeling kregen ze niet aan het lachen. Hermelien en Ron probeerden een gesprek op gang te houden, maar dat was vergeefse moeite. Uiteindelijk gingen ze maar allemaal vroeg naar bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volgende morgen leek het iets beter te gaan. Harry gedroeg zich weer normaal, waardoor Savannah ook al snel ontdooide. Hij was tot de conclusie gekomen dat zij er ook niks aan kon doen dat ze bij Voldemort in de klas had gezeten. Elke keer als iemand er weer over begon werd Savannah een beetje bleekjes. Hoewel niemand er aandacht aan schonk, kon Fred zien dat er iets was dat ze niet had verteld. Niet dat hij aan ging dringen, maar het was wel een beetje raar. Na het ontbijt was het tijd voor de eerste les.

'Wat hebben we nu?' vroeg Savannah.

'Toverdranken, samen met de Zwaderaars' antwoordde George.

'Even een waarschuwing: Sneep trekt de Zwaderaars altijd voor. Dat weet iedereen' vertelde Fred.

'Wie is Sneep?' vroeg Savannah, die nu toch wel een beetje in de war leek.

'Sneep is de leraar' legde George haar uit.

Ze daalden de trappen af naar de kerkers. Terwijl ze op Sneep stonden te wachten keek Savannah ongemakkelijk om zich heen.

'Wat is er?' vroeg Fred.

'Het is hier zo donker en muf. Er is geen streepje zonlicht te zien' zei ze nerveus.

'Daarom zijn het ook de kerkers. Kregen jullie in Ierland geen toverdranken?'

'Jawel, alleen kregen we dat gewoon in een lokaal' antwoordde ze.

De leerlingen achter hun weken uiteen toen Sneep aan kwam lopen. Ze sprongen snel aan de kant. De leraar keek niet op of om en iedereen die in zijn weg stond liep hij om ver, tenzij het een Zwaderaar was. Ze liepen achter de rest van de leerlingen het lokaal in en gingen met z'n drieën aan een tafeltje zitten.

'Ik hoop voor jou dat je goed bent in Toverdranken. Sneep haat Griffoendors' fluisterde Fred.

'Ja hoor. Het was een van mijn beste vakken' fluisterde ze terug.

Ze keek naar de man die voor de klas in zijn bureau aan het rommelen was en trok wit weg.

'Oh oh. Problemen'

'Hoezo?' vroeg George fluisterend.

'Die man. Toen ik hier net aankwam kwam ik hem tegen. Hij beledigde me en ik heb hem min of meer gevloerd' fluisterde Savannah.

'Je hebt Sneep gevloerd?' grijnsde George.

Savannah knikte. Fred sloeg haar lachend op de schouders.

'Je bent geweldig' siste hij haar toe.

Nu begonnen de problemen pas echt. Sneep had Savannah in het oog gekregen en zijn ogen vernauwde zich tot spleetjes. Hij kneep zijn lippen op elkaar tot er alleen nog een dun lijntje zichtbaar was. Hij keek niet vrolijk.

'Shit' vloekte Savannah.

'Pak je boeken en sla ze open op bladzijde 70. We gaan vandaag Sluierdrank maken' blafte hij tegen de klas.

Iedereen haalden snel zijn boek uit zijn tas en sloeg het open. Ze begonnen ingrediënten te pakken en wachtten op verdere instructies.

'Jij' blafte hij naar Savannah.

'Laten we eens kijken wat ze je op die school van jouw allemaal geleerd hebben' siste hij gemeen.

'Wat is Sluierdrank?' vroeg hij haar, zijn ogen gemeen glimmend.

'Het legt een nevel voor de ogen van de drinker, zodat je alles wazig ziet. Als je er te veel van drinkt kun je blind worden' antwoordde ze zonder aarzelen.

Sneep was even uit het veld geslagen door haar directe antwoord, maar herstelde zich toen.

'Ik vroeg niet wat er gebeurd als je er te veel van drinkt, ik vroeg wat het doet. Dat houdt in; wat het doet bij een normale hoeveelheid. Beantwoord de volgende keer gewoon de vraag, mevrouw Forester' siste hij.

'Vieze, vuile…' siste ze tussen haar tanden door, zo zacht dat alleen de tweeling het kon horen.

De hele les door moest Savannah alle vragen beantwoorden, en niet een keer gaf ze een fout antwoord. En niet een keer gaf Sneep toe dat ze het goed had. Hij trok zelfs tien punten af, omdat ze geen meneer tegen hem zei. Toen de les afgelopen was stormde ze de kerkers uit. Ze zag rood van kwaadheid en haar vuisten waren gebald. Het zag ernaar uit dat de eerste die haar in de weg zou lopen, een probleem had. Fred en George gingen haar snel achterna om ervoor te zorgen dat ze niks stoms deed. Grappen uithalen was één ding, maar dit kon nooit goed gaan. In de leerlingenkamer pakte ze een kussen en begon het te stompen en te vloeken. Tenminste, de tweeling dacht dat ze vloekte. Het leek op Gaelic, dus ze konden het niet verstaan. Na een paar minuten hield ze op en begonnen te lachen.

'Zo, dat lucht op' lachte ze, terwijl tranen van het lachen over haar wangen liepen.

Ze veegde ze snel van haar wang af. Op dat moment kwamen Harry, Ron en Hermelien de leerlingenkamer binnen. Ze was net gestopt met lachen, maar tranen stroomde nog steeds over haar wangen.

'Gaat het wel?' vroeg Ron bezorgt.

Hij liep naar haar toe en sloeg een arm om haar heen. Hermelien keek hem kwaad aan en draaide haar hoofd weg. Savannah begon weer te lachen toen ze Hermeliens kwade gezicht zag. Hermelien begon zelf ook te lachen. Ron liet haar los en liep naar Hermelien toe.

'Waarom lachen jullie toch allemaal?' vroeg Harry verbaast.

Fred en George begonnen ook te lachen en vertelde om de beurt een deel van wat er gebeurt was in de kerkers. Toen ze klaar waren was iedereen aan het lachen. Op dat moment kwam Parvati de leerlingenkamer binnenstormen.

'Wat is er?' gilde een meisje.

'Het is..het is…' hijgde ze.

'Het is Voldemort! Iemand heeft hem gezien in Zweinsveld!'

**A/N: **Wat vond je ervan? Ik weet dat het lang geduurd heeft, maar ik moet eerst mijn andere verhaal afmaken. Daarna ga ik me volledig op dit verhaal storten. En het misschien ook nog in het engels vertalen. Dus laat een review achter om te tellen wat je er van vind.


	5. Zwarte Nacht

**A/N: **Mijn andere verhaal (Loving Hate or Hating Love) is nu eindelijk af, dus kan ik me even op dit verhaal richten. Hierna ga ik misschien ook nog een verhaal voor D N Angel schrijven. Veel plezier met lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 5- Zwarte Nacht**

_Let us not look back in anger or forward in fear, but around in awareness- James Thurber_

'Wat?!' riep Harry uit.

'Ik dacht dat hij hier niet durfde te komen' zei Hermelien verbaast.

Parvati haalde haar schouders op.

'Ik weet het ook niet. Heel Zweinsveld was in rep en roer dus dacht ik; laat ik het maar gaan vertellen'

Savannah liet zich in een stoel vallen. Ze zag lijkbleek en haar handen trilden. Fred merkte het als eerste op.

'Savannah, wat is er?'

Ze herstelde zich vlug en glimlachte aarzelend.

'Het is niks. Gewoon een beetje geschrokken'

Harry was door de kamer aan het ijsberen. Hij keek bezorgd.

'Dit is helemaal niet goed. Wat als hij hierheen komt?'

'We zullen het aan Perkamentus moeten vertellen, als hij het niet al weet' zei Hermelien.

Ron knikte.

'Dat is wel het beste, Harry' zei hij ernstig.

'Wij gaan ook mee' riep de tweeling uit.

Ze keken naar Savannah. Die schudde haar hoofd.

'Gaan jullie maar. Ik blijf hier'

George knikte en ze gingen op weg om Perkamentus te zoeken.

'Gaan jullie maar, dan kan ik zelf ook nog wat maatregelen nemen' mompelde Savannah.

Ze stroopte de mouwen van haar op en maakte zich klaar om naar buiten te gaan. Het was pas september en hoewel buiten de zon scheen, had ze het opeens ijskoud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die avond tijdens het eten had geen van hen veel honger. Het nieuws over Voldemort had er flink ingehakt. Perkamentus had hen verzekerd dat er beveiligingsmaatregels waren genomen. Toch voelden ze zich geen van allen erg op hun gemak. In de Grote Zaal werd druk gefluisterd en er werden steelse blikken op Harry geworpen, die zich daardoor alleen nog maar ongemakkelijker voelde. Perkamentus stond op om iets te zeggen. Meteen was het doodstil.

'Beste studenten, jullie hebben vast en zeker het verschrikkelijke nieuws gehoord. Ik wil jullie zeggen dat er geen reden is tot paniek. Zweinstein wordt uitermate goed beschermt door de sterkste toverspreuken. Op geen enkele manier zouden Voldemort en zijn Doodsdoeners hier binnen kunnen komen. Wel is er een avondklok ingesteld voor extra veiligheid. Na 8 uur mag niemand meer buiten de leerlingenkamer van zijn of haar afdeling komen. Iedereen die na 8 uur nog op de gangen word gevonden zal worden gestraft. Nu jullie allemaal gerustgesteld zijn, stel ik voor dat we verder gaan met eten'

Hij ging weer zitten en at verder alsof er niks gebeurd was. Bij het noemen van Voldemorts naam was er een rilling door de zaal heen gegaan. Na de geruststellende woorden van Perkamentus leek de rust een beetje teruggekeerd in. Iedereen vertrouwde Perkamentus en geloofde hem als hij zei dat er niks aan de hand was. Savannah keek op en zag Malfidus gemeen naar hen grijnzen. Toen hij zag dat ze naar hem keek draaide hij snel zijn hoofd weg.

'Hij is iets van plan' gromde ze.

'Wie?' vroeg Ron, die naast haar zat, nieuwsgierig.

'Malfidus. Kijk hem eens gemeen grijnzen' zei ze minachtend.

Ron keek in Malfidus richting en haalde zijn schouders op.

'Nee hoor, zo kijkt hij altijd'

Ze knikte en ging door met eten.

En toch ga ik hem goed in de gaten houden, dacht ze bij zichzelf.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die nacht werd ze wakker door alarmerend gepiep. Snel schoot ze in haar kleren en maakte een gebaar met haar vingers. Het piepen hield onmiddellijk op. Ze rende de trap af naar de leerlingenkamer. Fred, George, Harry en Ron waren nog wakker en keken haar verbaasd aan.

'Wat was dat gepiep van daarnet?' vroeg Harry.

Ze legde een vinger tegen haar lippen ten teken dat hij stil moest zijn en gebaarde met haar hand dat ze mee moesten komen. Zo stil als ze konden slopen ze over de gangen. Het was al ver na 8 uur, dus kwamen ze niemand tegen. Toen ze buiten waren legde George een hand op haar schouder.

'Nu moet je ons eindelijk eens vertellen wat er aan de hand is'

Ze keek hem even onderzoekend aan en knikte toen.

'Dat gepiep kwam van een spreuk die ik om het terrein heb gelegd. Hij wordt geactiveerd zodra iemand na 8 uur het terrein of kasteel verlaat of opkomt' vertelde ze.

'Is hij dan niet afgegaan? Omdat wij het kasteel verlieten?' vroeg Harry.

Savannah schudde haar hoofd.

'Ik heb de spreuk uitgezet'

'Maar wie, behalve wij, haalt het in zijn hoofd om na de avondklok het kasteel te verlaten. Dat is vragen om problemen' zei Fred.

Ron en Harry keken elkaar even aan.

'Malfidus' kreunden ze toen allebei.

'Stil' snauwde Savannah.

Ze hield haar hoofd een beetje schuin, alsof ze luisterde naar een onzichtbaar persoon die iets in haar oor fluisterde. Toen ze weer naar hen keek zag ze een beetje witjes.

'Hij is naar het verboden bos gegaan' fluisterde ze.

Ron schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ik wist dat Malfidus niet een van de slimste was, maar nu is hij echt gek geworden'

'We zullen erachteraan moeten' zei Harry.

Ron keek hem aan alsof hij gek geworden was.

'Hij heeft gelijk' zei Savannah.

'Ik weet niet wat hij daar aan het doen is, maar het kan nooit goed zijn' ging ze verder.

Ron begreep wel dat ze gelijk hadden, maar bij het vooruitzicht midden in de nacht naar het verboden bos te moeten werd hij niet echt vrolijk. Snel liepen ze naar de rand van het bos.

'Daar gaat ie' zei Fred, wijzend op een blonde vlek tussen de bomen.

Savannah keek om en schoot als een pijl uit een boog achter Malfidus aan. Fred, George, Ron en Harry konden haar niet bijhouden. Elven rennen veel sneller dan mensen. Ze pakte Malfidus bij zijn schouders en ze sloegen allebei tegen de grond. Ze hield hem met twee armen tegen de grond gedrukt zodat hij niet kon bewegen. Malfidus begon te vloeken en te schelden.

'Hou je bek' siste ze hem toe.

Hij luisterde natuurlijk niet. Ze drukte hem nu met haar knieën tegen de grond, zodat ze een hand tegen zijn mond kon drukken. Met haar hand sloeg ze zo hard ze kon tegen zijn hoofd. Onmiddellijk draaide zijn ogen weg en werd hij zo slap als een vaatdoek. Op dat moment kwamen Fred, George, Ron en Harry aanrennen. Ze bleven hijgend staan.

'Wat. heb. je. met. hem. gedaan' piepte Ron.

'Ik heb hem bewusteloos geslagen. Hij wilde niet stil zijn' zei ze nonchalant.

'Wat doen we nu?' vroeg George, die weer een beetje op adem was gekomen.

Savannah zette haar hand in haar zij en boog zich over de bewusteloze Malfidus heen. Ze knipte met haar vingers en een zweem van wit licht danste even om zijn gezicht.

'Zet hem in de hal en laat hem daar liggen. Vroeg of laat zal iemand hem vinden. Hij zal zich niks meer herinneren' zei ze.

Fred en George pakte Malfidus op en samen gingen ze op weg terug naar het kasteel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Het was koud en nat in het bos. De zon scheen, maar het had flink geregend en het hele bos rook fris. Niet dat het hem iets kon schelen. Zulke dingen interesseerde hem al lang niet meer. Hij had wel iets beters te doen nu hij eindelijk weer een eigen lichaam had. Harry Potter vermoorden bijvoorbeeld. Maar dat kon nu even wachten. Eerst moest hij haar zien te vinden. De jongen vermoorden kon later altijd nog. Eerst moest hij weten of ze nog aan zijn kant stond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Dat laatste stukje was een beetje kort, maar vergeef me. Het is echt nodig voor de rest van het verhaal. Nu ophouden dit te lezen. Ga een review schrijven!


	6. Reünie

**A/N: **Dus… VAKANTIE!!! Ik haat carnaval, maar ik ben blij dat we vakantie hebben! Ga nu maar snel het hoofdstuk lezen.

**Hoofdstuk 6- Reünie**

_Do not believe that possibly you can escape the reward of your action- Ralph Waldo Emerson_

De daaropvolgende week was de sfeer gespannen. Iedereen was op zijn hoede voor mogelijk gevaar. Vilder had Malfidus die morgen inderdaad gevonden. Hij had flink wat strafwerk gekregen en vijftig punten aftrek voor Zwadderich. Dat was dan ook het enige lichtpuntje van de week. Er gebeurde vreemde dingen in en rondom het kasteel. Spullen verdwenen zomaar, glazen braken, boeken scheurde spontaan doormidden en leerlingen raakten delen van hun geheugen kwijt. Hagrid had hen vertelt dat de wezens in het verboden bos zich ook vreemd gedroegen. Die middag waren ze huiswerk aan het maken in de leerlingenkamer. Harry zuchtte.

'Ik weet niet wat er aan de hand is, maar het bevalt me helemaal niet. Ik weet zeker dat Voldemort er iets mee te maken heeft'

'Harry, wil je die naam alsjeblieft niet meer gebruiken' klaagde Ron.

'Ik ben het met je eens. Vorige week was er nog niks aan de hand. De ellende begon pas toen Voldemort gesignaleerd werd' zei Savannah.

'Gebruik jij die naam nou ook al' kreunde Ron.

Savannah haalde haar schouders op.

'Ik vind dat Perkamentus gelijk heeft. De angst voor een naam vergroot alleen de angst voor het ding zelf'

'Er moet toch iets zijn wat we kunnen doen?' zei Hermelien.

'Malfidus!' riep Fred ineens uit.

'Ja, goed idee!' complimenteerde George hem.

'Wat is er met Malfidus?' vroeg Savannah nieuwsgierig.

'Zij vader was een Doodsdoener. Ik durf te wedden dat hij die avond naar Voldemort op zoek was. Als we hem nou eens in de gaten houden?' stelde Fred voor.

'Dat zou best wel eens kunnen. Misschien werkt het' gaf Harry toe.

'Ik vind het een goed idee' zei Hermelien.

'Het klinkt logisch' gaf ook Savannah toe.

'Fred, Savannah en ik zullen vanavond beginnen. We kunnen de geheime gangen gebruiken. Als wij vanavond beginnen kunnen jullie drieën hem morgen in de gaten houden' zei George.

Ron, Harry en Hermelien knikte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Het was ver na 8 uur en ze slopen in hun zwarte kleding over de gangen. Ze waren al drie keer bijna gesnapt door Vilder. Gelukkig kende de tweeling veel plaatsen waar ze zich konden verstoppen. Plotseling bleef Savannah staan en tikte Fred op zijn schouder. Die draaide zich om en keek haar vragend aan.

'Zomaar even een vraagje hoor, maar weet een van jullie wel waar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich is?'

'Uhm… In de kerkers?' antwoordde George schaapachtig.

Daar hadden ze eigenlijk niet over na gedacht. Savannah schudde haar hoofd en zuchtte.

'Ongelofelijk. Jullie hebben geluk dat ik het me nog herinner'

Ze slopen verder, nu met Savannah voorop, tot ze stilhielden voor een groot schilderij waarop een stelletje trollen en vampiers waren afgebeeld.

'Hier is het' zei Savannah.

'Is het misschien niet verstandiger om ons te verstoppen?' vroeg George.

'Zou je denken?' zei Savannah sarcastisch, terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

Ze verstopten zich achter een laag muurtje, zo'n twee meter bij het schilderij vandaan. Na een halfuur werd hun moeite beloond. Malfidus klauterde naar buiten, keek om zich heen en verdween in de linkergang.

'Erachteraan' siste Savannah.

Snel stonden ze op en gingen achter hem aan. Hij was erg op zijn hoede en een paar keer dachten ze dat hij hen gezien had. Gelukkig werden ze niet gezien. Ze volgde hem tot hij naar buiten ging. Toen zagen ze iemand in de schaduw staan. Ze verstijfden onmiddellijk en bleven stokstijf staan. De figuur stapte uit de schaduw zodat ze konden zien wie het was. Savannah slaakte een zucht van opluchting.

'Harry!' zei George verbaast.

'Wat doe jij hier?' vroeg Fred, die zo mogelijk nog verbaasder was als zijn broer.

'Ik kon niet slapen, dus dacht ik dat het misschien nog met jullie mee kon' antwoordde hij, zijn schouders ophalend.

Voordat iemand nog iets kon zeggen zei Savannah: 'Heel fijn, mar hier hebben we geen tijd voor. Als we niet opschieten zijn we Malfidus dadelijk kwijt. Harry, kom gewoon mee'

Harry knikte en liep met hen mee naar buiten. Ze zagen Malfidus nog net tussen de bomen verdwijnen. Savannah vloekte hardop.

'Savannah, ga jij maar vast. Jij rent harder dan wij, dan haal je hem nog in. Als je op ons moet wachten raken we hem kwijt' zei Fred.

Ze keek hem onzeker aan.

'Zeker weten?' vroeg ze aarzelend.

Hij knikte. Savannah knikte terug en ging achter Malfidus aan. Het was al aardig donker buiten, maar in het bos was alles nog veel donkerder. Gelukkig konden elven in het donker beter zien als mensen.

'Waar zit je, kleine rat' mompelde ze.

Ze zag hem wegschieten achter een groepje bomen. Zo stil als ze kon ging ze achter hem aan. Normaal gesproken had ze hem allang uitgeschakeld, maar ze wist dat dat nu niet kon. Als ze hem nu bewusteloos sloeg, zouden ze nooit weten waar hij naartoe ging. Ze volgde hem een tijdje en toen was hij plotseling verdwenen. Ze keek nog eens goed om zich heen en zag dat er aan haar linkerkant een stuk grond ontbrak. Ze liep er naartoe. Twee meter onder haar begon een vlak stuk land met hier en daar een rots. Een eindje verderop zag ze Malfidus lopen. Ze sprong naar beneden en ging weer achter hem aan. Plotseling hield hij halt bij een groep rotsen die tegen een heuvel aanlagen. Toen ze wat beker keek zag ze dat het een grot was. Malfidus bleef aarzelend voor de grot staan. Wat hij ook zocht, het zat in die grot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred, George en Harry waren hun wel gevolgd, maar ze konden niet zo snel rennen als Savannah. Een paar keer waren ze haar bijna kwijt, maar gelukkig had het de dag ervoor geregend. De grond was nog drassig en haar voetstappen waren goed te zien. Plotseling maakten de voetstappen een scherpe bocht naar rechts. Ze staarden naar beneden.

'Kijk! Daar gaan de voetstappen verder. Ze moeten hier naar beneden zijn gesprongen' wees Harry plotseling.

Langzaam lieten ze zich naar beneden zakken en vervolgde de speurtocht. Ze liepen om een groepje rotsen heen. Harry struikelde over iets wat op de grond lag. Hij keek naar beneden en snakte naar adem. Malfidus lag bewusteloos op de grond en een dun straaltje bloed droop uit zijn mondhoek. Geschrokken keek hij op. Savannah stond als verstijfd naar iets te kijken in een grote grot.

'Waarom heb je dat gedaan?' zei hij, wijzend op Malfidus.

Ze schraapte haar keel voordat ze antwoordde.

'Dat heb ik niet gedaan' zei ze zo zacht, dat hij het bijna niet kon horen.

'Wie dan wel?' vroeg George.

Iemand, of iets, stapte uit de duisternis van de grot in het maanlicht.

'Lang niet gezien, Savannah' zei een hese stem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ok, nu moet even verzinnen hoe het precies verder moet, dus ik stop hier. Het was misschien een beetje kort, maar dat komt doordat er in dit hoofdstuk niet zoveel gesproken word. Het zijn toch meer als 1000 worden. Vertel me aub wat je ervan vindt.


	7. Herinneren

**A/N: **Net terug van vakantie in de Ardennen. Mooi daar! Ik heb in ieder geval weer twee hoofdstukken af. Eerst deze en dan de volgende nog uittikken. Ik heb echt serieus geen idee meer waar dit verhaal eigenlijk heen gaat, ik verzin het gewoon terwijl ik schrijf. Ik weet alleen wel dat er nog redelijk veel hoofdstukken komen. Dit hoofdstuk gaat voor het grootste gedeelte over Savannah en Voldemort.

**WAARSCHUWING: **Deprimerend hoofdstuk. Lees dit niet als je een verhaal zoekt om je op te vrolijken. Ook is Voldemort misschien een beetje OOC, maar dat moet voor het verhaal. Sorry!

**Hoofdstuk 7- Herinneren**

_The sad truth is that most evil is done by people who never make up their minds to be good or evil- Hannah Arendts_

'Lang niet gezien, Savannah' zei een hese stem.

Harry bevroor onmiddellijk. Voldemort kwam uit de schaduw van de grot gestapt. Alleen was dat niet de Voldemort die hij kende. Het was de Voldemort die hij in herinneringen en in de Geheime Kamer had gezien…Marten Vilijn. Dit was niet best. Als Voldemort nu zijn toverstok trok zou Harry binnen no time dood zijn. Maar Voldemort, of Marten, keek niet één keer in zijn richting. In plaats daarvan bleef hij naar Savannah staren, die in de tussentijd aardig bleek was geworden. Ze zette een paar aarzelende stappen achteruit. Het enige woord waarmee te beschrijven viel hoe ze keek was 'geschokt'.

'Nee…' mompelde ze zo zacht dat niemand het horen kon.

Het was ijzingwekkend stil. Niemand sprak en zelfs de vogels waren opgehouden met fluiten. Fred nieste, een paar vogels vlogen verschrikt om en de betovering was verbroken. Savannah draaide zich om en rende weg, zo snel ze kon (wat redelijk snel is, kan ik je wel vertellen) Tranen stroomde over haar wangen en drupte op de grond, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. Ze wist niet waar ze heen ging, maar wat maakte het uit? Zolang ze daar maar weg kon. Ze hoorde voetstappen achter zich, maar hoefde niet om te kijken om te weten wie het was. Uiteindelijk, aan de rand van een open plek, kreeg hij haar hand te pakken. Twee armen pakte haar bij haar schouders en draaide haar om toen twee lippen tegen de hare werden gedrukt. Even was alles weer net zo als vroeger; veilig, warm en vertrouwd, maar toen ze door had wat er gebeurde duwde ze hem ruw weg.

'Jij godverdommese klootzak! Eerst verdwijn je zonder me te vertellen waarom en voordat ik het weet vertellen mijn ouders me dat we naar Ierland moeten verhuizen omdat het hier dankzij jou niet veilig is! Jij en die Doodsdoeners van je hebben godverdomme mijn halve familie uitgemoord! Denk je nou echt dat je terug kunt komen en doen alsof er niks gebeurd is!' schreeuwde ze tegen hem.

'Sav…luister nou, ik-'

Ze sloeg hem recht in zijn gezicht en staarde hem furieus aan.

'Houd godverdomme je kop' siste ze hem toe.

--_Flashback--_

_Fluitend keek ze naar de ring om haar vinger. Een zilveren ring met ingegraveerde bladeren die ingelegd waren met jade. Een glimlach verspreidde zich over haar gezicht, even later plaats makend voor een frons. Ze had al twee weken niks meer van hem gehoord. Op zich niet zo vreemd, maar zo vlak voor de vakantie? Straks zouden ze elkaar zes weken niet meer zien. _

'_Savannah, kun je even naar beneden komen?' riep haar moeder onder aan de trap. _

_Ze legde haar pen neer en liep naar de woonkamer. Haar ouders zaten naast elkaar op de bank. Ze moest onwillekeurig fronsen. Ze keken behoorlijk ernstig. Er zou toch niks ergs gebeurd zijn? Ze pakte een stoel en ging tegenover haar ouder zitten. Haar vader schraapte zijn keel, nooit een goed teken._

'_Savannah, ik denk dat je maar beter kunt gaan pakken'_

'_Pakken? We vertrekken toch pas over twee weken?' vroeg ze, duidelijk in de war._

'_Liefje, we vertrekken morgen naar Ierland. Ik denk niet dat we hier nog terug zullen komen' zei haar moeder zachtjes. _

'_Wat! Waarom?' _

_Haar vader gaf haar de Ochtendprofeet van die morgen. "Slachting op het ministerie van toverkunst" stond er op de voorpagina. En daaronder een wazige foto van……Marten! Vlug las ze de belangrijkste stukken van het artikel. "Slachting… 'Doodsdoeners'…Voldemort…40 doden en 15 gewonden…modderbloedjes…gevaarlijkste tovenaar aller tijden?" Ze trok wit weg. Haar moeder legde een hand op haar schouder en gaf er een zacht kneepje in._

'_Sorry schat, maar het is echt te gevaarlijk om hier te blijven' _

'_Maar…' stamelde ze._

'_Savannah, ik betwijfel of die jongen zijn eigen verloofde zou vermoorden, maar we kunnen het risico niet nemen. We willen niet dat jou iets overkomt' zei haar vader met een zwakke glimlach. _

'_Wil je dat ik je koffer voor je pak, liefje?' vroeg haar moeder voorzichtig._

_Savannah knikte en stond als verdoofd op. Eenmaal op haar kamer liet ze zich op haar bed zakken en huilde zichzelf in slaap. De volgende morgen om vijf uur vertrokken ze met een taxi naar het vliegveld. _

'_Passagiers voor vlucht 947 naar Dublin Airport kunnen nu instappen' deelde een blikkerige vrouwenstem hen mee._

_Ze drongen zich tussen de ander passagiers in en gingen aan boord. De lucht duurde niet lang, nog geen half uur, maar voor Savannah leek het een eeuwigheid. Aangekomen op het vliegveld van Dublin liepen ze naar de huurauto die voor hen klaarstond. Nog één keer keek ze achterom naar het vliegveld. Toen schoof ze de ring van haar vinger en gooide hem in de dichtstbijzijnde prullenbak._

_--Einde flashback—_

Vol afschuw staarde ze naar de jongen die voor haar stond.

'Sav, laat me het nou uitleggen' zei hij rustig.

'Wat uitleggen? Dat je een moordende maniak bent, gevreesd in de hele toverwereld? Vertel eens iets nieuws' snauwde ze.

Ze kon zien dat hij moeite had zijn zelfbeheersing te bewaren.

'Sav, je weet best dat dat niet is wat ik bedoel' gromde hij tussen zijn opeengeklemde kaken door.

'Houd op me Sav te noemen. En bespaar je de moeite. Ik hoef die uitleg van jou niet te horen' snauwde ze weer.

'Weet je wel tegen wie je het hebt?' vroeg hij, nu zichtbaar woedend.

Ze keek hem spottend aan.

'De moordenaar van mijn ooms en tantes, neefjes en nichtjes' zei ze zachtjes.

Marten trok zijn toverstok.

'Verdomme, je gaat hoe dan ook naar me luisteren!'

Hij mompelde een spreuk en touwen schoten als slangen op haar lichaam af. Savannah hief simpelweg haar hand op en de touwen vielen levenloos op de grond. Ze liet haar hand zakken en trok een wenkbrauw op.

'Jij, van alle mensen, zou toch moeten weten dat je me niet kunt verslaan? Het is je nooit gelukt en het zal je ook dit keer niet lukken, Marten' zei ze kalm.

Hij vloekte.

'Maar je zult hoe dan ook te horen krijgen wat ik te zeggen heb. Het is belangrijk, Sav. Als het niet op de makkelijke manier kan, dan maar op de moeilijke manier'

Met die woorden draaide hij zich om en verdween tussen de bomen. Hij was al lang uit zicht verdwenen toen ze mompelde: 'Ik had je toch gezegd me geen Sav meer te noemen.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Zo, ik hoop dat dit hoofdstuk veel duidelijk maakt. Sorry dat het zo kort is, maar het volgende hoofdstuk is denk ik wat langer. Please review en vertel me wat je ervan vind.


	8. Familie

**A/N: **Sorry dat ik zo lang niet geüpdate heb, maar ik had het heel druk met school. Drie proefwerken op een dag, dan moet je toch best wel veel leren! Ik heb in ieder geval het hoofdstuk weer af en ik ben al een heel eind met het volgende hoofdstuk, maar daarna moeten jullie me even helpen. Veel plezier met lezen!

**Hoofdstuk 8 – Familie**

_Where love rules, there is no will to power; and where power predominates, there love is lacking. The one is the shadow of the other – Carl Jung _

Ze rende terug naar het kasteel. Het kostte haar veel moeite om niet in tranen uit te barsten. In de gang waar het portret van de Dikke Dame hing knalde ze tegen iemand omhoog. In plaats van naar achteren te stappen bleef ze tegen de schouder aanleunen van degene waar ze tegenop gelopen was. Nu kon ze het niet meer inhouden. Tranen stroomden over haar gezicht en ze drukte zich tegen de persoon aan die voor haar stond. Voor hetzelfde geld was het Vilder, maar dat kon haar niet schelen. Perkamentus sloeg een arm om haar heen en hielp haar naar zijn kantoor. Hij zette haar in een stoel en ging zelf achter zijn bureau zitten. Zijn kin rustte op zijn handen en hij keek haar onderzoekend aan. Het gehuil was overgegaan in zacht gesnik.

'Nu moet je me eens precies vertellen wat er gebeurd is' zei hij rustig.

Ze veegde haar ogen af met de mouwen van haar gewaad en knikte. Met horten en stoten kwam het hele verhaal er uit. Perkamentus onderbrak haar niet één keer. Toen ze klaar was bleef het even stil.

'Dat kan ik me nog herinneren. Het was in juni, vlak voor de vakantie. Jullie waren allebei net afgestudeerd. Alle leraren hadden het erover dat jullie zouden gaan trouwen. Een Zwadderaar en een Griffoendor. Wanneer zou dat ook al weer gebeuren?' vroeg Perkamentus.

'In mei' antwoordde Savannah zachtjes.

Professor Anderling deed de deur open en liep het kantoor binnen. Ze fronste.

'Stoor ik?'

'Maar natuurlijk niet. Neem een stoel' zei Perkamentus glimlachend.

'Dat zal niet nodig zijn, Albus. Ik kom alleen even deze brief van het Ministerie brengen. Ze zeggen dat het dringend is'

'Het zal vast heel dringend zijn. Leg hem maar op mijn bureau, ik zal ernaar kijken zodra ik klaar ben met juffrouw Forester'

Voordat professor Anderling de deur achter zich dicht kon doen riep Perkamentus haar terug.

'Minerva, zou jij juffrouw Griffel even kunnen halen en haar naar mijn kantoor sturen?' vroeg hij.

Professor Anderling knikte en trok de deur achter zich dicht. Perkamentus draaide zich weer naar Savannah. Zijn ogen twinkelden niet meer.

'Je weet wat dit betekent, Savannah?' vroeg hij haar ernstig.

Ze knikte en raakte de ketting om haar nek aan. Een witgouden ketting met een hangertje in de vorm van een esdoornblad.

'Als de raad hiervan hoort; oorlog'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermelien had Savannah teruggebracht naar de leerlingenkamer en haar iets te drinken gebracht. Ze voelde zich al een stuk beter. Net toen ze naar bed was gegaan kwamen Fred, George en Harry de leerlingenkamer binnen struikelen. Hermelien sloeg haar armen over elkaar.

'Wat is hier allemaal aan de hand?'

'Voldemort…' zei Harry, happend naar adem.

'Ik ga Ron wakker maken' zei ze, en liep onmiddellijk naar de slaapzaal.

Even later zaten ze allemaal rond het haardvuur.

'Is Savannah al terug?' vroeg George bezorgd.

Hermelien knikte.

'Ze is net naar bed gegaan, maar ze zag er niet zo goed uit. En nu wil ik weten wat er gebeurd is'

Fred en George vertelden het verhaal tot op het punt waar ze Harry tegenkwamen, toen nam Harry het over.

'Ze rende weg en hij ging achter haar aan. We hebben nog een hele tijd gezocht, maar konden ze nergens vinden, dus zijn we teruggegaan' eindigde hij.

'En Malfidus?' vroeg Hermelien.

Ze keken haar aan alsof ze net gezegd had dat ze een hekel aan school had. Fred sloeg zich tegen zijn voorhoofd.

'Ik wist dat we _iets _vergeten waren'

Harry haalde zijn schouders op.

'Hij komt vanzelf wel terug. Onkruid vergaat niet' zei Ron onverschillig.

'Ron, hoe kun je dat nou zeggen' riep Hermelien uit.

'Wat? Het is toch zo'

'Laat ook maar'

Verontwaardigd keek ze de andere kant op.

'Malfidus is niet ons grootste probleem. We weten nu dat Voldemort zich schuilhoudt in het Verboden Bos. Wat gaan we daar aan doen?' vroeg Harry ernstig.

'Naar Perkamentus gaan?' stelde Fred voor.

Hier gingen ze allemaal mee akkoord.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twee minuten later stonden George en Harry voor de waterspuwer die de ingang naar Perkamentus zijn kantoor bewaakten. Één probleempje: ze wisten het wachtwoord niet. Na twintig minuten begonnen ze toch lichtelijk in paniek te raken. Gelukkig kwam Perkamentus net op dat moment zijn kantoor uit lopen.

'Nou, nou, jullie zien er nogal verwaaid uit' zei hij met een lichte schittering in zijn ogen.

'Zouden we u even in uw kantoor kunnen spreken, professor? Het is nogal belangrijk' zei Harry.

'Maar natuurlijk jongens. Kom binnen'

Na het wachtwoord te hebben gegeven (suikerveren) konden ze tegenover Perkamentus bureau gaan zitten.

'Wat wilde jullie me zeggen, jongens?' vroeg hij glimlachend.

'Nou, professor…Ziet u…Voldemort. Hij…Hij zit in het Verboden Bos' stamelde Harry.

Perkamentus knikte alleen maar.

'Daar was ik van op de hoogte, ja'

'Maar…Hoe?' was alles dat George uit wist te brengen.

'Ik kwam juffrouw Forester tegen op de gang. Ze was nogal overstuur moet ik zeggen. Zij was zo vrij het me te vertellen'

'Savannah? Weet u dan wat er is gebeurd?' vroeg Harry.

Perkamentus knikte langzaam.

'Niet zo nieuwsgierig, meneer Potter. Nieuwsgierigheid is een goede eigenschap, maar er zijn dingen die u niet hoeft te weten' zei hij rustig.

'Ja professor' zei Harry snel.

Op dat moment vloog de deur open. Professor Anderling kwam binnenstormen, lichtelijk buiten adem.

'Professor, we hebben een probleem'

'Wat is er dan, Minerva?' vroeg Perkamentus, zijn wenkrauwen opgetrokken.

'Kijk maar uit uw raam' antwoordde professor Anderling.

(A/N: Ik weet eigenlijk niet of er een raam is in het kantoor van Perkamentus. Laten we anders maar gewoon zeggen dat ze pas hebben verbouwd)

Perkamentus stond op van zijn bureau en liep naar het enige raam in het kantoor. Harry en George stonden ook op en keken over zijn schouders uit het raam. Het hele terrein was bedekt met mensen op paarden en te voet, in alle soorten, maten en kleuren. De meeste droegen gewaden, maar sommige ook middeleeuwse boerenkleding. Allemaal stonden ze rondom een groep van dertien mensen op zwarte paarden en met witte gewaden. Sommige hadden pijl en boog over hun rug geslingerd en bij anderen zagen ze zwaarden aan hen zij fonkelen. Harry's mond viel open.

'Dat hebben ze snel gedaan. Ik had ze hier op zijn vroegst morgenochtend verwacht' mompelde Perkamentus.

'Minerva, zou jij de Raad van Dertien binnen willen vragen? Het zou onbeleefd zijn om ze te laten wachten' zei hij tegen professor Anderling.

Die knikte en liep het kantoor uit. Nu wende Perkamentus zich tot George,

'Meneer Wemel, zou u zo vriendelijk willen zijn juffrouw Forester te halen? Ik denk dat we haar hier hard nodig hebben'

George knikte en rende het kantoor uit.

'Professor, wie zijn de Raad van Dertien?' vroeg Harry, die nu duidelijk in de war was.

'De Raad van Dertien…. De Raad van Dertien is het ministerie van de elven' antwoordde Perkamentus.

'Maar wat doen ze hier? En wat heeft dat met Savannah te maken?'

'Ze zijn hier vanwege wat er vanmiddag in het bos gebeurd is' was alles dat Perkamentus wilde vertellen.

'Het gebeuren van vijftig jaar geleden konden ze nog door de vingers zien, maar dit keer… Als het fout gaat krijgt de toverwereld met een nog ergere vijand als Voldemort te maken' voegde hij er zachtjes aan toe.

Voor Harry nog iets kon vragen werd er op de deur geklopt. De deur ging open en de mensen met de witte gewaden die hij eerder had gezien kwamen de kamer binnen. Hij telde zeven vrouwen en zes mannen. Vreemd genoeg leek het kantoor niet veel voller geworden te zijn. Een man met schouderlang rood/bruin haar en een stoppelbaardje schudde Perkamentus de hand.

'Dimitri, welkom op Zweinstein' begroette Perkamentus hem.

'Albus' zei de man met een knikje van zijn hoofd.

Op dat moment werd er weer op de deur geklopt. Alle hoofden draaide zich richting de deur. George kwam binnen, gevolgd door Savannah. Die keek even verbaas naar de man met het stoppelbaardje.

'Pappa?'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Nou, hier moeten jullie het voorlopig mee doen. Het volgende hoofdstuk wordt waarschijnlijk niet zo heel lang, maar meer een _filler chapter. _Vertel me aub wat je er van vond!


	9. De Zeven Proeven

**A/N: **Yay, twee hoofdstukken in twee dagen! Dit hoofdstuk is alleen niet zo heel erg lang, maar mijn ideeën zijn hierna op. Ik zal dus eerst moeten verzinnen hoe het verder moet. Tot die tijd moeten jullie het met dit hoofdstuk doen.

**Hoofdstuk 9 – De Zeven Proeven**

_When people keep telling you that you can't do a thing, you kind of like to try it – Margaret Chase Smith_

'Pappa?' zei Savannah verbaasd.

'Hallo, liefje. Ben je in orde? Heeft hij je pijn gedaan?' vroeg de man met het baardje bezorgd.

Savannah schudde haar hoofd.

'Met mij is alles goed, maar ligt het aan mij of heb je de hele elvengemeenschap op het terrein van Zweinstein geparkeerd?' vroeg ze, terwijl ze een wenkbrauw optrok.

Een van de vrouwen in witte gewaden stapte naar voren.

'Die jongen, als je hem al zo kunt noemen, heeft het verdrag tussen de elfen en tovenaars geschonden. Het enige antwoord dat wij daarop hebben luidt "oorlog" zei de vrouw ernstig.

Savannah knikte.

'Daar had ik me al op voorbereid. Daarom heb ik ook al een wet gevonden waardoor een oorlog te voorkomen is'

'Savannah, dat kun je niet menen. Het is veel te gevaarlijk' klaagde een van de mannen.

Ze keek hem aan met een blik die hem al zijn verdere protesten deed inslikken.

'Jawel, de wet van de Zeven Proeven' zei ze.

'Wat is de wet van de Zeven Proeven?' vroeg Harry verwart.

'De Zeven Proeven zijn, zoals de naam al zegt, zeven proeven die een elf en een tovenaar samen afleggen om het verbond te herstellen' legde Savannah uit.

'Zijn die dan zo gevaarlijk?' vroeg George bezorgt.

Savannah haalde haar schouders op.

'Dat ligt er maar aan welke proef je krijgt. Ze worden willekeurig gekozen'

'Savannah, vergeet het maar. Ik laat je die proeven niet doen. Het is veel te gevaarlijk' zei haar vader.

'Daar had je dan aan moeten denken voor je hier het kasteel binnen kwam marcheren om met een oorlog te dreigen' snauwde ze terug.

Voor haar vader iets kon zeggen legde een van de mannen een hand op zijn schouder en schudde zijn hoofd.

'Ze is oud en sterk genoeg om de proeven te mogen doen. Je kunt haar niet tegenhouden' zei de man kalm.

Even leek het alsof haar vader er nog iets tegenin wilde brengen, maar toen knikte hij.

'Maar je moet wel een tovenaar hebben die je meehelpt' zuchtte hij.

'Ik ga wel' zei Harry meteen.

Iedereen keek hem aan. Hij grijnsde en haalde zijn schouders op.

'Het kan nooit veel moeilijker zijn dan de dingen die we moesten doen om bij de Steen der Wijzen te komen'

'Dat weet ik zo net nog niet, maar als je echt wilt mag je mee' zei Savannah aarzelend.

Harry knikte zo snel dat zijn hoofd bijna van zijn nek viel.

'Goed, dat is dan geregeld. Meld je morgen om zeven uur bij de Raad voor de loting van de eerste proef' zij Savannah's vader zuchtend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

George, Harry en Savannah zaten in de leerlingenkamer bij te komen. Na een glaasje pompoensap ging George naar bed. Savannah en Harry zaten alleen in de kamer en er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte. Harry schraapte zijn keel.

'Savannah?'

'Ja?'

'Hoe zit dat nou tussen jou en Voldemort? Jullie lijken elkaar te kennen'

Ze draaide haar hoofd weg.

'Weet je, daar praat ik liever niet over. Twee keer op één dag is meer dan genoeg. Als je het echt wil weten moet je het morgen maar aan Perkamentus vragen' zei ze zachtjes.

Ze stond op en liep de trap op naar de meisjesslaapzaal. Voordat ze helemaal boven was draaide ze zich om.

'Harry?'

'Wat?'

'Bedankt' fluisterde ze, en toen was ze weg.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volgende morgen om zes uur stonden Harry en Savannah op. Ze aten snel een ontbijt in de Grote Zaal voor ze op weg gingen naar het kampeerterrein van de elfen. November was langzaam overgegaan in december en het begon nu echt koud te worden. Ondanks de dikke sjaals hadden ze het koud en hun adem kwam in witte wolkjes naar buiten.

'Waar hebben al die elfen vannacht geslapen?' vroeg Harry, verbaasd rondkijkend naar de elfen die bezig waren met allerlei verschillende klusjes.

'Buiten' kwam het antwoord van Savannah.

'Buiten? Maar het is hartstikke koud!'

'Elfen hebben niet zo'n last van de kou'

'Heb jij het dan niet koud?'

Savannah grijnsde naar hem.

'Jawel, maar ik ben ook maar een half-elf'

Ze kwamen bij een groepje bomen, waaronder de Raad al op hen zat te wachten.

'Weet de jongen al hoe we de proeven kiezen?' vroeg een man met grijs haar.

Savannah keek Harry vragend aan en hij schudde zijn hoofd. De man zuchtte en gebaarde met zijn hand naar een vrouw. De vrouw gaf hem een kom aan met daarin een donkerrode vloeistof.

'De tovenaar steekt zijn toverstok hierin en zegt de eerste toverspreuk die in hem opkomt. De vloeistof verandert dan van kleur. Elke kleur hoort bij een bepaalde proef' legde de oude man geduldig uit.

Harry knikte en doopte zijn toverstok in de vloeistof.

'Lumos' mompelde hij.

De vloeistof werd onmiddellijk donkerpaars, bijna zwart. Harry haalde zijn toverstok weer uit de kom. Savannah keek de oude man vragend aan. Die bestudeerde de kom even en keek hen toen aan.

'De proef van de Drie Nachten' verkondigde hij.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Jippie, de elven gaan zich ermee bemoeien. Maar wat zou de proef van de Drie Nachten kunnen zijn? Iemand nog goede ideeën, want die van mij zijn op.


	10. De proef van De Drie Nachten deel I

**A/N: **Ik ben echt super gestresst op het moment. Video Google doet moeilijk en nu kan ik dus geen Full Metal Alchemist kijken. Daarom heb ik besloten om dit hoofdstuk maar eens uit te tikken en af te maken. Ook nog even Annetje bedanken voor het wijzen op dat dingetje met de maanden. Ik heb het al verbeterd.

**Hoofdstuk 10- De proef van De Drie Nachten deel I**

'De proef van De Drie Nachten' verkondigde hij.

'Is dat een erg moeilijke proef?' vroeg Harry aan Savannah.

Savannah haalde haar schouders op.

'Hij is te doen. Het is niet een van de moeilijkste, maar ook zeker niet een van de makkelijkste proeven' antwoordde ze.

'Wat houdt de proef dan in?'

'Je wordt ergens gedropt in een bos. Ergens in datzelfde bos is een platform, altaar of hoe je het dan ook noemen wilt verstopt. Als je daarop gaat staan word je als het goed is terug geflitst naar Zweinstein. Je krijgt drie dagen en drie nachten de tijd om het te vinden en jij mag je toverstaf meenemen'

'En jij dan? Mag jij je toverstaf niet meenemen?'

Ze schudde haar hoofd.

'Alleen tovenaars. Elfen moeten het zonder doen'

'Zo moeilijk kan het toch niet zijn? Alleen een platform vinden in een bos?'

'Denk je echt dat ze het zo makkelijk zullen maken? Het is een groot bos en ze dumpen er natuurlijk wel eerst wat gevaarlijke beesten. En het maakt eigenlijk niet zoveel uit dat ik mijn toerstaf niet mee mag nemen. Ik heb dat ding toch niet nodig. Bovendien mag ik wel een handwapen meenemen' zei Savannah.

Ze begonnen terug te lopen naar het kasteel. Harry had Kruidenkunde en Savannah moest naar Toverdranken.

'En Harry!' riep ze hem na.

'Ja?'

'We hebben twee dagen om ons voor te bereiden, dus ik stel voor om onze spreuken kennis een beetje bij te spijkeren'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De volgende twee dagen brachten ze door in de bibliotheek of in ongebruikte lokalen waar ze konden oefenen. Aangezien de meeste spreuken nogal gevaarlijk waren, was het eigenlijk een wonder dat ze maar één lokaal opbliezen. Bij het aanbreken van de derde dag gingen ze op weg naar de plek waar de proef zou beginnen. Twee vrouwen gaven hen allebei een warme zwarte mantel. Savannah's vader wenste haar veel geluk en gaf haar een dolk, een andere man knipte met zijn vingers en ineens stonden ze midden in een bos. Zonlicht scheen tussen de takken van de bomen door en wierp vreemde schaduwen op de grond. Harry knipperde verbaasd met zijn ogen.

'En wat doen we nu? Dat platform kan overal zijn, hoe weten we nu welke kant we opmoeten' vroeg hij.

Savannah keek even om zich heen.

'We mogen alles gebruiken wat we hier vinden' mompelde ze.

'Harry, wat is de grootste boom hier in de buurt?' vroeg ze.

Harry keek even om naar de tientallen bomen om hen heen en wees toen naar een dikke eikenboom.

'Ik denk die, maar ik snap niet hoe dat ons kan helpen het platform te vinden'

'Wacht nou maar af. Ik heb in een van die boeken een heel handige spreuk gevonden'

Ze stroopte de mouwen van haar gewaad op en plantte haar handen op de grond voor de boom die Harry aangewezen had.

'Floram magnae'

Stralen groen licht schoten uit de grond omhoog en wikkelde zich om de boom. Die begon onmiddellijk te bewegen. Hij werd hoger, dikker en nieuwe takken vormde zich aan de onderkant. Toen de boom minstens 20 meter hoog was, haalde Savannah haar handen van de grond en zette ze in haar zij. Goedkeuren keek ze omhoog.

'Dat moet hoog genoeg zijn' zei ze vrolijk.

Ze zette haar voet op de onderste tak neer en pakte met één hand de tak die boven haar hoofd hing vast. Ze trok zichzelf omhoog en zette haar voet op de volgende tak. Ze draaide zich om (hoe ze het voor elkaar kreeg tussen al die takken weet ik ook niet) en keek naar Harry.

'Kom je ook naar boven of blijf je beneden staan wachten?' vroeg ze glimlachend.

Meteen klom Harry ook naar boven. Een paar minuten en heel wat schrammen en schaafwonden later waren ze bij de top. Savannah tuurde in de verte en wees richting het oosten.

'Zie je dat? Een open plek. Voor zover ik kan zien de enige in het bos. Ik durf te wedden dat we daarheen moeten'

Harry keek in de richting die ze aanwees. Daar zag hij een cirkel met een diameter van ongeveer 10 meter waar geen boomtoppen te zien waren. Plotseling zag hij een grote zwarte vogel boven de boomtoppen uitschieten. Het dier hief zijn kop op en krijste één keer. Het was een hoog en schel geluid dat pijn deed aan zijn oren. Toen dook de vogel naar beneden en verdween weer tussen de bomen.

'Zag je dat?' vroeg hij aan Savannah.

Ze knikte en keek hem aan.

'Waarschijnlijk een Ignip of zo'

'Wat is een Ignip?'

'Een hele grote zwarte vogel met messcherpe klauwen die vuurballen kunnen schieten. Niks om je zorgen over te maken' zei Savannah, terwijl ze weer naar beneden begon te klimmen.

Harry keek nog een keer naar de plek waar hij de vogel gezien had.

'Ja, niks om je zorgen over te maken' mompelde hij, voordat ook hij zich naar beneden liet zakken.

Eenmaal op de grond leek het ineens een stuk moeilijker om de open plek te vinden.

'Hoe weet je nu waar we naartoe moeten?' vroeg Harry.

Savannah begon aan een korte uitleg.

'Het is nu nog vroeg. Aangezien de zon opkomt in het oosten en hij bijna pal boven die open plek hing, neem ik aan dat we naar het oosten moeten. Als je nu dus naar de zon kijkt, weet je waar het oosten is. En 's nachts kun je de sterren gebruiken om te bepalen waar het oosten is'

Dat klonk wel logisch. Hij keek even naar de zon en wees toen schuin langs een grote esdoorn heen.

'Dus we moeten nu die kant op?'

Savannah knikte blij en begon te lopen. Ze liepen een tijdje zwijgend door, totdat Harry's maag begon te rommelen. Savannah begon te lachen.

'Ik denk dat het tijd word om iets te eten te zoeken' hikte ze.

Harry bloosde een beetje en knikte. Rondom de plek waar ze stonden groeide bosbessenstruiken en wortels. Ze begonnen te plukken.

'Zorg wel dat je alleen de rijpe plukt, dus de blauw/paarse. Van die andere krijg je buikpijn' waarschuwde Savannah.

'Dat weet ik ook wel' antwoordde Harry.

'Oké, ik waarschuwde alleen maar. En de wortels moet je eerst afspoelen'

'Dat wéét ik'

Zo ging het nog een tijdje door. Toen ze eindelijk genoeg geplukt hadden spoelde ze de wortels af in een dat vlakbij stroomde. Ze gingen op de bemoste grond zitten en kauwde op de wortels.

'Lekker sappig' zei Harry.

Savannah knikte alleen maar en ging door met eten. Plotseling klonk er een laag grommend geluid. Savannah keek hem aan en slikte.

'Harry, zeg me alsjeblieft dat dat je maag was' fluisterde ze.

'Ik dacht toch echt van niet'

'Rustig opstaan en omdraaien' fluisterde ze weer.

Hij deed wat ze hem verteld had…en staarde in twee grote gele ogen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hier moeten jullie het voorlopig mee doen, want ik heb een gigantisch writers block. En ik ga naar Eurodisney!! Lalala! Tips voor het volgende hoofdstuk zijn héél erg welkom. Alvast bedankt.


	11. De proef van De Drie Nachten deel II

**A/N: **Ik heb eindelijk het tweede deel van het hoofdstuk af en volgens mij is het best wel goed geworden. Nu maar snel lezen, want dat doet iedereen liever dan naar mijn gezeur luisteren ;)

**Hoofdstuk 11 – De Proef Van De Drie Nachten II**

Het wezen knipperde met zijn ogen.

'Harry, heel langzaam achteruit lopen' siste Savannah

Langzaam zette hij een stap achteruit. Het beest hield zijn hoofd schuin naar links en bleef hen aanstaren. Het was een lange witte slang met rode vleugels en een blauwe streep die over zijn kop liep, tussen de grote gele ogen door.

'Wat is dat voor beest?' fluisterde Harry, toen hij vond dat hij ver genoeg uit de buurt van het beest was.

'Dat is een Deindra, en nu alsjeblieft niet in paniek raken'

'Waarom niet?'

'Die vervloekte beesten schieten met een straal die alles wat het aanraakt in ijs veranderd'

'En wat stel je voor dat we nu doen?'

'Goede vraag'

Harry wierp nog een blik op de Deinidra, die hem nieuwsgierig aankeek.

'Als het ijswezens zijn neem ik aan dat ze niet van warmte houden, toch?'

'Nee, maar …'

'Zorg dan dat het hier wat warmer wordt. Daar kunnen we de spreuk voor gebruiken die we hebben geoefend voor noodgevallen' kapte hij haar af.

'Dat is nog niet eens zo'n slecht idee, maar…'

'Je bent toch niet de spreuk vergeten, hè?'

'Harry, luister nou even!' schreeuwde Savannah.

Hij keek haar aan en knipperde met zijn ogen. Savannah zuchtte.

'Die beesten zijn alleen gevaarlijk als je ze kwaad maakt. De rest van de tijd zijn ze zo mak als lammetjes. Een beetje zoals een Hippogrief' legde ze uit.

'Dus dat ding is…'

'Compleet ongevaarlijk' maakte Savannah zijn zin af.

Harry keek nog een keer naar de Deinidra.

'Ik denk dat ik een idee heb'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wind sloeg in zijn gezicht en deed zijn haren wapperen. Savannah, die voor hem zat, draaide zich naar hem om en grijnsde.

'Ik moet toegeven, dit was een erg goed idee' lachte ze.

Harry knikte.

'Ja, hè? Zo gaat het een stuk sneller. Savannah, pas op voor die boom!'

Ze draaide zich net op tijd om en de Deinidra maakte een scherpe bocht naar links, vlak langs een hoge boom heen. Met een paar teugels van boomwortels was het erg gemakkelijk hem te besturen. Plotseling zag Harry iets. Een zwarte schaduw die onder hen door vloog. Hij kon niet precies zien wat het was. Hij tikte Savannah op haar schouder.

'Wat is dat?' vroeg hij.

'Waar?'

'Onder ons'

Ze bukte zich voorover om te kijken wat hij bedoelde. Toen ze weer rechtop zat keek ze niet blij. Eigenlijk keek ze helemaal niet blij. Ze keek zelfs zo boos dat Harry er bijna bang van werd. Bijna.

'Wat is er?'

Ze zei maar één ding: 'Hou je vast'

Voor hij tijd had om te reageren schoten ze omhoog. Snel greep hij zich vast aan de veren van de Deinidra, die daar niet erg blij mee was. Hij wierp een blik over zijn schouder en toen begreep hij waarom Savannah zo boos was geworden. Achter hen vloog de zwarte Ignip waar ze hem voor gewaarschuwd had. Maar dat was het probleem niet. Het probleem was de persoon die erop zat, Marten Vilijn.

'Doesn't that guy take a break sometimes? I'm going to kill that fucking bastard when I get my hands on him' hoorde hij Savannah mompelen.

Zijn ogen begonnen te tranen van de wind die erlangs schoot. De Ignip vloog nu recht achter hen. Snel keek hij om. Dikke stralen vuur mistte zijn hoofd op een haar na.

'Kan dit ding niet sneller?' schreeuwde hij naar Savannah.

Plotseling schoot er een vuurstraal langs de kop van de Deinidra. Het beest schrok zo dat hij in een keer stil bleef hangen in de lucht. Het bovenste stuk van het slangachtige lichaam schoot omhoog, waardoor het leek alsof hij steigerde. Een afgrijselijk gebrul vulde de lucht. Harry en Savannah hadden de grootste moeite om te blijven zitten. In de verte kon hij de open plek al zien. Dat hadden ze snel gedaan. Ze hadden er niet eens een hele dag voor nodig gehad. Savannah klakte met haar tong en meteen schoot de slang weer vooruit. Een vuurstraal raakte de Deinidra in zijn rechtervleugel. Het beest brulde en probeerde tevergeefs te blijven vliegen. Ze stortte neer op de open plek. Een geluk bij een ongeluk. Savannah liet zich op de grond glijden en trok Harry meteen mee het bos in.

'Weet je nog wat ik zei over dat ze alleen gevaarlijk zijn als je ze kwaad maakt?'

Harry knikte.

'Dus?'

'Ik denk dat hij hem kwaad heeft gemaakt'

Harry draaide zich om en tuurde tussen de bomen door. Rode vonken dansten rond de vleugels van de Deinidra en de wond leek weer helemaal genezen. Maar het beest leek niet blij. Zijn ogen gloeide rood op en hij staarde met ontblote tanden naar de lucht, waar de Ignip nog steeds rondvloog. Savannah tikte op zijn schouder. Hij draaide zich om en ze wees op zijn voorhoofd.

'Je bloedt'

Hij voelde aan zijn voorhoofd en inderdaad… Schuin langs zijn litteken tot aan zijn haargrens zat een flinke snee. Hij wees op Savannah's arm.

'Jij ook'

De stof van haar mouw was compleet weggerukt en van haar schouder tot haar elleboog liep een rafelige wond. Die had ze opgelopen toen ze zich van de Deinidra af liet glijden. Een van zijn klauwen was langs haar arm gegaan. Harry draaide zich om, net op tijd om de Deinidra op te zien stijgen. Nu pas zag hij dat er een grote witte stenen plaat in het midden van de open plek lag.

'Is dat misschien het platform?' zei hij, wijzend naar de stenen plaat.

Savannah keek over zijn schouder.

'Ja, dat is het!' riep ze uit.

Ze begon naar de rand van de open plek te lopen.

'Savannah, en de Deinidra dan?' riep Harry.

Savannah haalde haar schouders op.

'Die heeft het veel te druk met de Ignip. Als we rennen, halen we het makkelijk'

'Nou goed. Rennen dan' zei Harry.

Voordat ze het platform konden bereiken kwam er iets uit het bos denderen. Het was groot en vuil en stonk verschrikkelijk. Een trol.

'Oh, heel fijn' zuchtte Harry.

'Hier hebben we geen tijd voor!' zuchtte Savannah.

Ze keek even schattend naar de trol. Die staarde terug en schudde met zijn lelijke kop.

'Ok, als ik "nu" zeg ren je zo hard mogelijk naar het platform, begrepen?' vroeg ze aan Harry.

Hij wilde er tegenin gaan en zeggen dat het te gevaarlijk was, maar hij bedacht zich. Het ging hier tenslotte wel om Savannah. Die had ondertussen de dolk die haar vader haar gegeven had uit haar zak gehaald. Ze richtte op de trol.

'Nu!' gilde ze.

Harry schoot weg richting het platform. Uit zijn ooghoek zag hij nog net de dolk langs flitsen. Savannah moet hem richting de trol hebben gegooid. Net voordat hij zijn voet op het platform wilde zetten hoorde hij een bons achter zich. Hij draaide zich om om te kijken waar het geluid vandaan kwam. De gigantische trol was omgevallen. Er stak nog net een klein stukje van een dolk uit zijn keel. Een dolk die opeens een stuk langer leek te zijn geworden. Hij voelde twee handen op zijn schouders die hem vooruit duwde.

'Ben je helemaal gek geworden? Ik had toch gezegd dat je door moest rennen' siste Savannah in zijn oor.

Toen stonden ze op het platform. De rand begon te draaien en straalde een fel rood licht uit. Net toen Harry zijn ogen af wilde schermen was het verdwenen en stonden ze niet langer in het bos. Ze waren weer terug op het terrein van Zweinstein. Een heleboel mensen gaapte hen aan. Toen ze van het platform afstapte begonnen al die mensen te juichen. Twee meisjes van een jaar of zeven in groene mantels drongen zich naar voren. Ze waren bijna identiek. Blond haar en één blauw en één groen oog. Het enige verschil was dat het ene meisje een blauw rechteroog en het andere meisje een blauw linkeroog had.

'Savannah!' piepte ze allebei tegelijk.

Ze renden naar haar toe en sloegen hun armpjes om Savannah's benen.

'Wie zijn dat?' fluisterde Harry.

Savannah lachte.

'Dit zijn mijn twee kleine zusjes: Mela en Melody'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Ik hoop dat dit een leuk hoofdstuk was, want het is voorlopig het laatste. Ik maak altijd af waar ik aan begonnen ben, maar het kan wel even duren. Ik zit echt helemaal vast en ik heb geen flauw idee meer wat ik verder nog kan schrijven. Hulp is dus altijd welkom. Als iemand verzoeken heeft voor een proef die ik ze kan laten doen, laat het me dan alsjeblieft weten.


	12. Kersenbloesem

**A/N: **Ha! Jullie dachten dat je van me af was, hè? Maar ik ben terug met een nieuw hoofdstuk. Voorlopig wel weer het laatste, want ik moet nu weer verzinnen hoe ik het af wil laten lopen. Toen ik dit verhaal begon was het de bedoeling dat Savannah en George verliefd zouden worden, maar iedereen heeft nu wel gemerkt dat dat niet gaat gebeuren. Na dit hoofdstuk moet het helemaal duidelijk zijn welk paar ik uiteindelijk heb gekozen. BTW, dit is een erg fluffy hoofdstuk. Geef niet mij de schuld als je moet kotsen! Enjoy

**Were You My Friend Hoofdstuk 12 – Kersenbloesem**

Mela en Melody huppelde vrolijk voor het tweetal uit. Harry en Savannah waren moe. Doodmoe. Alles wat ze wilden doen was slapen. Maar er moest eerst gegeten worden, want honger hadden ze ook.

'Je hebt wel gezegd dat je tweelingzusjes had, maar ik had niet gedacht dat ze ook echt zouden komen.' fluisterde Harry. 'Zijn er nog meer familieleden waar ik voor gewaarschuwd moet worden?'

Savannah schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik heb nog een oudere broer, Alexander, maar ik denk niet dat hij komt. Hij heeft het te druk met zijn werk.'

Plotseling dwarrelde een heleboel kleine roze blaadjes naar beneden. Savannah giechelde en rende naar haar zusjes toe, die lachend twee verschillende kanten opschoten.

'Maar, Zus, je houdt toch van kersenbloesem?' piepte de linkse, hij kon niet zien of het Mela of Melody was.

'Dat wil nog niet zeggen dat je het in mijn gezicht hoeft te laten waaien.'

'Sorry, we zullen het niet meer doen' piepten de twee zusjes tegelijkertijd. Savannah draaide zich om en zwaaide naar hem.

'Kom je nog, Harry? Dadelijk is al het eten koud. We krijgen maar drie dagen vrij voor de volgende proef, dus ik stel voor dat we er van genieten.'

Lachend volgde Harry de drie zussen naar binnen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron en Hermelien wilden hem pas met rust laten, toen hij precies verteld had wat er gebeurd was. Alles wat hij nu nog wilde doen was slapen. Ze zaten aan de rand van het meer. De hemel was al donker geworden en de eerste sterren waren al te zien. Hij was verbaasd dat hij het nog zo lang vol had gehouden zonder in slaap te vallen. Ron, Hermelien, Fred en George stonden op en liepen terug naar het kasteel, waarschijnlijk om naar bed te gaan, maar Harry en Savannah waren te moe om op te staan.

'Nog vijf minuutjes' mompelde Savannah toen de andere vroegen of ze ook snel naar binnen zouden komen. De vijf minuten werden er tien en de tien minuten werden een half uur. Geen van tweeën sprak een woord, ze staarden alleen maar over het rimpelloze oppervlak van het meer. Toen hoorde Harry iets.

'Hoorde jij dat ook?' vroeg hij aan Savannah.

'Wat?'

'Er ritselde iets aan de rand van het bos.'

'Ik hoorde niks, maar ik zal even gaan kijken.' Met veel moeite stond ze op en keek in de richting van het bos. Een zwarte schaduw leunde tegen een van de bomen aan. Harry was intussen ook opgestaan en wilde richting het bos lopen, maar Savannah legde haar hand op zijn borst en schudde haar hoofd.

'Ga terug naar het kasteel.' Haar toon was vriendelijk, maar het was duidelijk dat dit geen verzoek was. Toch aarzelde Harry even.

'Weet je het zeker?'

Savannah knikte. 'Ga terug. Ik ga met hem praten.' Dat idee beviel Harry helemaal niet, maar er was niks tegenin te brengen. Tegen beter weten in draaide hij zich om en liep terug naar het kasteel. Savannah keek hem na en toen ze er zeker van was dat hij veilig binnen was liep ze naar de schaduw toe.

'Wat wil je nu weer?'

'Ik wil alleen maar met je praten.' antwoordde Marten Vilijn.

'Ik word hier zo moe van. Kun je me niet gewoon met rust laten? Heb je mijn leven niet al genoeg verpest?' Ze leunde tegen de boom naast hem aan. Ze keek opzij naar zijn gezicht en tot haar (zeer grote) verbazing kon ze aan zijn ogen duidelijk zien dat ze hem gekwetst had met die laatste opmerking.

'Sorry' mompelde hij.

'Wat!?'

Hij keek haar aan van opzij en grijnsde zoals hij dat vroeger altijd had gedaan. Een ondeugende, jongensachtige grijns.

'Je hoorde me wel. Ik ga het niet herhalen.'

Savannah zuchtte.

_Stom, stom, stom. _dacht ze bij zichzelf. Na al die jaren had ze nog steeds geen hekel aan hem. Ze kon zichzelf er gewoon niet toe brengen hem te haten.

'Je wilde praten?'

'Ja, maar niet hier. Straks ziet die oude dweil van een Perkamentus ons nog.' Hij pakte haar hand en sleurde haar mee, steeds dieper het bos in, totdat hij stilhield op een kleine open plek met een groepje grote rotsen aan de rand. Hij ging op een min of meer platte rots zitten en klopte met zijn hand op de plek naast hem, om aan te geven dat ze naast hem moest komen zitten. Na enige aarzeling ging ze naast hem zitten, waarbij hun benen elkaar bijna raakten.

'Dus……' aarzelde Savannah. Waarom had ze zichzelf hier mee naartoe laten sleuren? Ze wist het antwoord wel, maar was niet helemaal zeker of ze het wel toe wilde geven. Nadat ze hem zomaar ineens weer gezien had, was het een beetje een rommeltje geworden in haar hoofd. Alles waarvan ze ooit zeker was, leek wel van zijn plaats gekomen en was begonnen aan een stoelendans in haar hoofd. Ideeën, zekerheden, gedachten en gevoelens werden net zo lang door elkaar gehusseld tot ze niet meer zeker wist wat waar was en wat niet. Naast haar liet Marten een zucht ontsnappen.

'Na wat ik je nu ga vertellen zul je me waarschijnlijk nog meer haten dan dat je al doet.' begon hij. Dat stak. Hij was er zo zeker van dat ze hem haatte, terwijl ze zelf wist dat het niet zo was. Niet dat ze hem dat ging vertellen, maar toch.

'Zo erg kan het nooit zijn.' Het kwam er verbitterd uit, niet zoals ze het bedoeld had. Hij keek haar wat ongemakkelijk aan. Plotseling viel de ironie haar op. Hier zat hij dan, de meest gevreesde tovenaar van deze eeuw die vele mensen vermoord had en voor wie iedereen, op Perkamentus na, bang was en hij was bang om haar, een half-elf met wie hij ooit verloofd was, iets te vertellen. Als zijn volgelingen hem zo zouden zien, zouden ze zich waarschijnlijk te pletter schrikken. Ze grinnikte een beetje en hij keek haar heel vreemd aan. Ze haalde haar schouders op en legde haar handen in haar schoot.

'Nou, voor de draad ermee.' Dit lange wachten begon op haar zenuwen te werken. Plotseling viel haar iets op.

'Wat is er met je arm gebeurd?' Hij keek naar zijn rechterarm, waar een grote snee zat van zijn schouder tot aan zijn elleboog.

'Dat heeft dat vervloekte beest gedaan dat je op me afgestuurd hebt.' lachte hij.

'Ik heb helemaal niets op je afgestuurd! Je hebt hem zelf kwaad gemaakt!' riep Savannah verontwaardigd uit. Marten prikte met een vinger in haar zij, waardoor ze moest giechelen.

'O ja?' vroeg hij plagend.

'Ja' giechelde Savannah. 'En stop daarmee! Het kietelt!' Alsof hij nu pas door had wat hij aan het doen was, trok hij snel zijn hand terug en keek de andere kant op. Was dat…? Dat kon toch niet? Maar het was wel zo. Hij bloosde.

'Je wilde me toch iets vertellen?' vroeg Savannah, opeens ook blozend. Even was alles weer net zoals vroeger geweest. Marten knikte, maar hij keek nog steeds de andere kant op en zei niets. Na tien minuten had Savannah er genoeg van.

'Als je me toch niets te vertellen hebt, ga ik weer terug naar het kasteel. Het is hier koud en ik ben moe.' Ze wilde weglopen, maar voordat ze de rand van de open plek kon bereiken had hij haar hand gegrepen. Ze draaide zich om en keek hem aan. Hij keek zo ongelofelijk zielig en hij bloosde nog steeds. Haar hart smolt onmiddellijk. Voordat ze doorhad wat er gebeurde had hij zijn armen om haar heen geslagen en omhelsde haar stevig.

Savannah verstijfde, maar ze duwde hem niet weg. Waarom wist ze zelf niet eens, maar ze kon het gewoon niet. Hij liet haar weer los en keek haar aan. Ze stond nog steeds aan de grond genageld en haar gezicht was zo rood als een kreeft. Toen haalde hij iets uit een van de zakken van zijn gewaad en stak het achter haar oor.

Verbaasd plukte ze een bloemetje van het takje en hield het tussen haar vinger.

_Kersenbloesem. Dat hij dat nog wist._

Ze streek over het takje heen en keek van hem weg, nog steeds verbaasd dat hij nog wist wat haar lievelingsbloemen waren. Ze had niet gemerkt dat hij zijn handen op haar schouders gelegd had. Toen ze haar hoofd weer terugdraaide raakten de puntjes van hun neuzen elkaar. Hij kuste haar voorzichtig op de lippen en toen hij merkte dat ze zich niet terugtrok kuste hij haar iets harder.

Hij trok zich terug en Savannah raakte, zo mogelijk nog verbaasder dan daarvoor, haar lippen aan. Marten boog zich weer voorover en fluisterde iets in haar oor.

'I love you'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Even over die laatste zin: Ik vind gewoon dat het mooier klinkt in het Engels. In het Nederlands klinkt het gewoon zo dom Ik denk dat ik een beetje een einde ga maken aan dit verhaal. Ik heb geen idee meer voor proeven, dus ik ga ff iets verzinnen om daarmee op te houden. Je ziet het wel in het volgende hoofdstuk, wanneer ik dat eindelijk af heb.


End file.
